


Dobby, el elfo libre.

by MaryanaCarrasco



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Doby, Gen, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts, Winky - Freeform, dumbledore - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1553891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryanaCarrasco/pseuds/MaryanaCarrasco





	Dobby, el elfo libre.

Desde que Dobby había sido liberado por el señor Harry Potter, engañando a su ex-amo el señor Malfoy, Dobby sabía que tenía que hacer algo: Encontrar trabajo. Pero por un año Dobby estuvo visitando familias de magos y les ofrecía su trabajo a cambio de que le pagaran, lo dejaran vestir ropa y que Dobby no sería un esclavo. Pero siempre era el mismo desenlace de la historia: Le cerraban la puerta en la cara.

Pero Dobby no dejaría que lo trataran mal o que no le pagaran, porque Dobby era un elfo libre y no dejaría que le hicieran daño. Dobby quería que le pagaran, no pedía mucho pero él quería tener un salario, quería que no le hablaran mal, quería que todos fueran tan buenos como el Señor Harry Potter había sido con él. Pero todos trataban mal a Dobby, cuando iba y pedía trabajo muchos dudaban, otros le negaban y los que aceptaban lo rechazaban de inmediato al saber que el elfo domestico quería que le pagaran ¿quién quería un elfo domestico exigente? Nadie.

Dobby fue al Callejón Diagon para ver en cuál de esas tiendas lo querían contratar. Aparte si trabajaba en el Callejón Diagon podría estar cerca del señor Harry Potter. Lo vería cuando fuera por sus libros y en vacaciones podrían ir a pasear.

Dobby fue al ‘Emporio de las Lechuzas’ con el deseo que le dijeran: “Si, señor Dobby, lo contrataremos y le pagaremos la cantidad que usted guste.”  Porque a Dobby no le interesaba que fueran trabajos feos, como limpiar el excremento de las lechuzas, a Dobby le gustaban las lechuzas, la lechuza que más le gustaba a Dobby era la lechuza del señor Harry Potter esa sí era una lechuza hermosa; pero para la mala suerte de Dobby le dijeron que no.  Dobby también fue al boticario, pero la respuesta fue la misma. Pero Dobby no se iba a dar por vencido, Dobby no iba a dejar que por dos negativas su mundo se viniera abajo,  su mundo, a Dobby le encantaba como sonaba eso “su mundo”  el mundo que después de esclavitud, después de que todo estuviese oscuro la luz brillara. No iba a dejar que dos magos le hicieran sentir mejor con sus “Lo siento, pero a los elfos domésticos no se les paga” ¡No! Dobby no iba a dejar que eso pasará, el sería el primer elfo doméstico en mucho tiempo en que le pagaran.  Así que Dobby se dirigió a la Heladería Florean Fortescue con una sonrisa amplia intentando dar la mejor impresión posible en el momento en el que pisara la heladería.  Fue con el mismísimo Florean Fortescue quién lo atendió con una sonrisa en el rostro, era un señor muy amable, y de la manera más amable le dio una negativa a Dobby. Pero no fue tan fea como las demás, no, esa negativa fue, en lo que se podía decir, dulce. Por primera vez un mago, aparte de Harry Potter y el mismísimo director de Howgarts la escuela de magia y hechicería, le hablo de una manera buena y especial, le dijo:

\- Lo siento mucho, señor Dobby, pero en este momento no necesito empleados, como verá, mi hijo me esta ayudando, si hubiese venido unos años antes ¡con gusto le hubiese dado el trabajo!

\- ¿Y me hubiese pagado? – pregunto Dobby sonriendo, sus grandes ojos se llenaron de lágrimas por la emoción.

\- ¡¡Claro que le hubiese pagado!! ¡¡Y se podría quedar con las propinas que le dieran!!

\- Muchas gracias señor Florean, muchas gracias. – dijo el elfo esperando que su voz no se quebrará. “ _El señor Florean Fortescue es un buen hombre, tan bueno como el señor Harry Potter”_ pensó Dobby.

\- Ahora ve y busca cualquier otro trabajo.  Y busca hasta que obtengas una afirmativa.

Dobby asintió y salió corriendo de la heladería como un niño pequeño. Algunos magos lo miraban con disgusto mientras pensaban que como un elfo domestico podía estar corriendo por la calle ¡¡y con ropa!!  Pero eso no le importaba en lo absoluto a Dobby.

Dobby no se había dado cuenta que ya había oscurecido así que decidió seguir buscando trabajo por la mañana; camino hacia el pequeño rincón que tenía en una callejuela del Callejón pero un pequeño llanto lo detuvo, a él no le gustaba oír eso. Camino hacia donde se había escuchado el llanto.

-¿Hola? – dijo el elfo doméstico caminando lentamente hacia dónde provenía el llanto.

\- Ho-hola… - le contesto la vocecilla tan chillona como la de Dobby.

\- ¿Estás perdida? – pregunto el elfo acercándose más.

\- No, sé q-que estoy en el Call-ejón Diagon,  pe-ro mi amo me ha… ¡¡me ha liberado!! – la pequeña elfina comenzó a llorar cada vez más fuerte. Dobby se acercó a ella y la abrazo.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Winky, soy Winky la elfina doméstica. – dijo la elfina dejando de llorar un poco.

\- Soy Dobby… ¿Sabes, Winky? Dobby también fue liberado, pero Dobby quería ser liberado, creo que tú también deberías buscar trabajo junto a Dobby. Podríamos ser compañeros.

\- Está bien, Winky acepta ayudar a Dobby.

Al día siguiente, Dobby y Winky buscaron empleos, Winky lloraba siempre que les daban una negativa y culpaba a Dobby por ser tan exigente.

\- ¡¡Si no fuera por Harry Potter Winky aún tendría trabajo!! – dijo la elfina algo molesta.

¡¡Harry Potter!! ¡¡Harry Potter estudiaba en la escuela de magia y hechicería!! ¡¡¡DOBBY PODÍA IR A PEDIR TRABAJO AHÍ!!! El buen señor Albus Dumbledore le daría trabajo y podría ver a Harry Potter siempre que quisiera.  Así que sin pensarlo dos veces tomo a la elfina del brazo y apareció lo más cerca que pudo del colegio de magia. Entro y camino queriendo encontrar la oficina del Señor Albus Dumbledore.  Pero era muy difícil encontrarla, entonces lo vió.

\- Oh, hola… ¿en qué puedo ayudarles?

\- Hola señor Albus Dumbledore….

\- Llámame Dumbledore – le interrumpió el director.

\- Está bien, Dumbledore, Dobby y su amiga Winky quieren pedir trabajo. – Dobby vio como el director sonreía.

\- ¡¡Claro que sí!! ¿Quieren empezar de inmediato?

\- ¡¡SÍ!! –grito Winky emocionada. - Señ… Dumbledore… Dobby quiere que le paguen y no aceptara un no por respuesta – el director alzo las cejas aun sonriendo –, Dobby también quiere trabajar con ropa, no quiere usar trapos viejos, Dobby quiere ser tratado como un empleado, no como el esclavo que los magos creen que debe de ser – Dobby alzo la barbilla al terminar la frase, sintiéndose orgulloso de lo que había dicho, jamás lo había dicho con tanto orgullo, con tanta valentía.

\- Pues ¿sabes algo Dobby? – dijo Dumbledore mirándolo a los ojos - ¿Qué les parecen 10 galeones a la semana y tienen libres los sábados y domingos?

 - ¡NO! – dijeron los elfos al mismo tiempo, algo que asusto a Dumbledore un poco.

\- Señor, Winky no quiere que le paguen. Winky no merece que le paguen, señor.

\- ¿Estás segura Winky? – La elfina asintió y miro al anciano a los ojos. - ¿Tienes algún problema, Dobby?

\- Sí, señ… Dumbledore. Dobby no quiere tanto dinero, Dobby solo quiere 1 galeon a la semana y dos días libres al mes, señor…

\- ¡¡Perfecto!! Así será, dejen les muestro la cocina, es un lugar encantador…


End file.
